


What Really Happened At The APMAs (Kellin / Oli)

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: What Really Happened At The APMAs [2]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: APMAs, Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Oli," he said, barely audible, "haven't you heard the rumors about me?"</i><br/>"What rumors? No?" I answered, shocked at how close he was getting to me.<br/>"You didn't know that I am hopelessly addicted to being fucked like a slut?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happened At The APMAs (Kellin / Oli)

_He was sitting at the table next to me. Of fucking course he was._

It wasn't like I was trying to avoid him; I would have just preferred it. My idea of an enjoyable awards show / ceremony didn't include bloody Kellin Quinn. In a perfect world I would've been seated at least ten tables away from him - or better yet - he wasn't there at all. But he was; and I was sitting at the table next to him; and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it but brood. So that's exactly what I did, that is, until he decided to walk up to me. 

I looked up at him, expecting a scowl to be on his face (not that I really thought he was the type to pick a fight with me - but that's what I expected at the moment), but was instead greeted by a smile. 

_What the hell does he want?_

"Hi, Oliver," he said, looking at the empty chair to my left. "Can I sit here for a second?"

I wanted to say 'Do I have a choice?' but I decided to be polite and say yes. He pulled out the black plastic chair and sat down.

_He looks a lot different than I thought he did. Did he always have so many tattoos? And wow, okay, maybe the vest he is wearing is actually better looking than most of the shit I've seen him wear._

"I wanted to apologize for everything that has been said between us. I know you already said sorry, and I felt like I needed to also. So, here's my apology." He looked unsure as to what my reaction was going to be. To be honest, I was too. But after thinking about it for a moment; I realized that he apologized in person instead of on Twitter so that no one could see that he said sorry. He wanted his front of being on top to be kept.

_What a sodding prick._

"It's not accepted," I said icily, looking towards the stage briefly.

"What?" he said, shocked.

_You know what._

"I said it's not accepted. Why can't you just admit to the world that you're sorry too? Don't think I don't understand why you told me in person instead of on Twitter."

"Are you kidding me? No! That has nothing to do with the fact I am telling you in person!"

"Oh, really, Mate? It seems to have a lot to do with it. To be honest with you, I think you're a cunt and that you think you're on top of the world and better than everyone else. You're bloody well not, and I don't see why you ever thought you were." 

His jaw dropped slightly as my words sunk in.

_Don't act surprised._

"And you are on top of the world?" he asked, sassily.

"No, actually - I'm not. And I'm careful to make sure I don't act like I am either." I took a slow sip of my beer.

"Look, I came over here to fucking apologize to you and you decide to be a total jackass about it?"

_Maybe he did have a bit of a point. But at the same time - this needs to be said._

"What do you want me to say? I forgive you?"

"Kellin, you're up next," an older man with a receding hairline came up and said.

"This isn't over, Sykes. You will forgive me by the end of the night," he said before stomping off, acting like he was better than me.

***

I had completely forgotten about Quinn when he had came up to me after the 'after-party' of the night. I was walking to my car when he tapped on my shoulder. I turned around ready to knock someone the hell out; but was instead greeted by his smiling face. Part of me wished it had been someone I could punch.

_Please leave me the hell alone._

"Ugh, not you again," I groaned, locking my car up again with my keys.

"Yes, me again. I told you that I would have you forgive me by the end of the night and I keep my promises."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, and how exactly do you expect to make me forgive you?" I asked, ready to go home. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him all night long. I was beginning to consider lying to him and telling him I forgave him just so I could leave.

"Let's go somewhere where there aren't so many - people," he said, walking away from me. I sighed and followed him. He lead us to the exact place that we had seen each other that night the first time. Surprisingly, the tables and chairs were still set up. I could barely see anything since there weren't any lights on around us, but there was enough moonlight to see him.

"Okay, there isn't anyone around, what do you want to say?"

"Oli," he said, barely audible, "haven't you heard the rumors about me?"

"What rumors? No?" I answered, shocked at how close he was getting to me.

"You didn't know that I am hopelessly addicted to being fucked like a slut?" he whispered into my ear.

_Holy fuck; am I dreaming? There's no way he could be flirting with me right now..._

"How could I have known that?"

"I thought for sure Austin would've told you on the American Dream Tour... He's fucked me plenty of times."

"What are you getting at?" I asked, trying to sound angry but miserably failing. Instead I just ended up sounding nervous - which I was. Kellin quickly slid something into my palm. I looked down and saw a small, square packet.

_He fucking handed me a condom... Holy shit._

"What do you think?" he asked, putting a hand on my waist.

"What are you up to-" I stuttered before he stood on his tippy toes and attached his lips to mine.

_Oh, okay then - that's what he's up to._

"I just want to be fucked by you, that's all," Kellin purred, moving down to place soft, quick kisses along my jawline. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

_Right._

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips ghosting along my jawline.

_There is nothing wrong with enjoying myself. Just - let go. He won't tell. He looks like he wants it. God, he does._

I grabbed a handful of his hair and brought him back up to my lips. He moaned in approval, and I licked his bottom lip.

_Fuck, he tastes so fucking amazing - like fucking candy._

"We need to get started if we hope to not get caught," he breathed.

"Then take your fucking clothes off," I growled, finally letting go of all the thoughts screaming in my head to stop.

_Fuck it, he wants it._

"All of them? What if someone-"

"Let 'em see how much of a dirty whore you are, Quinn. Come on - clothes off and on the table."

"Yes, Sir," he said, taking his vest off first and putting it down on another table; I assumed he didn't want it getting dirty or messed up by what we were about to do. He stripped his shirt and jeans off before getting up on top of the table in front of me with his boxers still on and leaned back onto his elbows.

_Now this is what I call an apology._

"I said all of them," I hissed, hooking my fingers in the sides of his boxers and yanking them down in one, quick motion. It took all I had not to fucking smile at how pretty he was. I didn't really expect it to be so good looking - but I guess I should've assumed it would be was since he was. I took a hold of his cock and stroked it a bit; causing him to emit a moan and throw his head back.

_What a good fucking slut._

"Oh, fuck," Kellin moaned, biting his lip. I watched his face as I stroked, enjoying every expression and noise he made. He wasn't trying to be quiet at all - he was being extremely vocal; and I really, really liked it.

"Yea, that's it. I'm going to have you fucking scream for me," I said, taking my hands off of him and shoving my slacks and boxers down to my knees. Kellin immediately spread his legs open when he noticed what I was doing.

_Fuck, he is horny as hell. And, God, he is driving me insane._

My dick hardened seeing him push himself towards me on the table; and that only made me roll the condom on myself faster.

"I don't have any lube," I said before pushing in him at all. In all the rush I had forgotten about this tiny dilemma.

"Don't worry, I don't need any. Just use your spit," he said, desperately.

_Holy fuck._

I spit in my hand a couple of times and rubbed it all over my condom, and then slightly pushed at his entrance. Kellin wrapped his legs around my waist and pulled me closer; pushing me deep inside of him. He clinched around me and I moaned aloud.

"Uh, fuck me rough, Oli," he begged, surprising me. Usually the guys I fucked needed more time to get used to the feeling before I could go at it. But since he had fucked a lot of people, maybe it was easier for him.

"That's it, fucking take it," I growled, slamming into him like he had asked. He screamed when I did; which only made me do it harder the second time.

And then I saw a flashlight.

"Kellin, get up, get up," I said in a hushed tone, pulling out of him and pulling my slacks up fast. I realized he was completely naked (no thanks to me), so I took off my jacket and handed it to him. He pulled it around himself and it covered up quite a bit, considering how much taller I was than him.

"Is everythin' a'ight here?" a buff security guard asked us, walking up.

_Shit shit shit._

"Yes, sir. We were just about to head out," I replied, glancing over at Kellin. He was standing at the opposite side of the table as the guard, and thankfully, there was no way he could tell he wasn't wearing anything under my jacket. Although he did look a bit odd with the over-sized jacket on him.

"Alright..." he said in an unsure tone, "well, as long as you get out of here soon. Don't want anythin' stolen."

"Yes, sir," I said, confidently.

"Y'all have a g'night," he said, walking away with his flashlight. Kellin and I both waited until we couldn't see him anymore before we said a word or moved an inch.

"Oh my God," Kellin laughed, propping himself up on the table with his hand. "That was so fucking close."

"Jesus, I know," I laughed out too.

"Hey, I thought you said if anyone caught us-"

Yea, I know what I said. I don't want you to really be caught being fucked on a table - but I'm not telling you that.

"Shut up," I hissed, yanking his arm and bending him over the table. Being caught may have stopped us from fucking; but it didn't stop me from being in the mood. "Spread your legs."

"Yes, Oli," he said, doing just as I told him.

_Fuck, he looks so good like this. I actually kind of like seeing my jacket on him._

I undid my slacks again and pulled my still condom covered cock out and aligned myself back up with his entrance. I grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back while I slid into him. He screamed out (not as loud as before - but he still did).

"Quiet," I said, putting my other hand over his pretty mouth. The sounds of his muffled moans where enough to send me over to the edge, but I held on a little longer.

_I could listen to his moans forever._

I uncovered his mouth so I could hear him again.

"Uh - oh fuck, Oli," he stuttered, trying to move his arms, but failing because I wouldn't let go.

"Yea, take it like the whore you are," I growled. Kellin spread his legs even wider. The position was most likely uncomfortable for him, but I didn't care at that point. He told me he liked it rough; so that's what I was giving to him. He was still moaning like crazy though; and arching his back to try to take more.

"Oh, fuck me, Oli! Yes, yes, yes, right there... Oh God, yes..."

He was really fucking loud, and I was going insane just hearing it. I shoved in a couple more times before grabbing his hard cock; and I only had to squeeze it once to make him scream out my name. The sound of his orgasm alone sent me over the edge; and as I came I moaned his name.

_Holy fuck._

***

"So, about that forgiving me business," Kellin said after we had gotten our clothes back on. I looked at him and laughed.

"Sure. Why not? After all, you did just give me the best fuck I've had in a while."

"I could say the same to you," he smirked, handing me my jacket back. I took it from him and tugged it on my shoulders.

"Really? Better than Austin?"

"Well... Not yet," he said sassily. "But I'm sure you'll get there. He's had a lot more practice than you learning just how rough I like it."

"You're saying I get to do this again?" I asked, admittedly excited.

"Obviously. Anytime - anywhere, Oliver."

"Damn. That's nice."

He followed me a bit while I walked to my car.

"I'll see you around," he said, giving me a one-armed hug.

"Hey, wait," I said before he walked off.

"Yea?"

"Want to take a picture for Instagram? I mean, I feel like the fans would like it. To know that their idols kissed and made up."

Kellin smiled.

"Yea."

He walked over and I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. Laying his head on my shoulder, I took the picture.

"Thanks." I hugged him.

"No problem. Oh, and one more thing," he said, before walking back over to me and kissing my lips. He lingered for a bit, and then pulled away. "You're really good at kissing."

He walked away and I stood there stunned for a moment - I had a grin plastered on my face for the whole ride home.


End file.
